


Hero to Hero

by demonsLOver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Portgas D. Ace Lives, The Last War of One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver
Summary: The War was predicted long before his era and he hoped with everything he had that it would skip another. He hoped for his grandsons to become Marines, to just be a bit safer. He should have known better. His grandson was a D. The Pirate King. He hoped with everything, that his grandson was not destined for an early grave.
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Hero to Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. One-shot. Ace is alive in this drabble. Just a heads up. A bit longer than would have thought but aye. If ya want music near the end I recommend.  
> [This song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2w8Cm0ZZ2s)
> 
> Inspiration for the last bit (you'll see):
> 
> [Garp and ASL by OSAKANA](https://twitter.com/osknosknoskn/status/1248887423401988096)
> 
> Bogard is Garp's right hand man. The dude has a marine cape, wears a hat and suit, and uses a sword. He's a man shaded in mystery. All we know is he works for the Navy and Cipher Pol now.

“Tch, only you would have Marines and Pirates sing to you. Really, can you imagine that? Marines?!” Garp exclaimed in disbelief. His gaze watched the gentle waves reach the shore before being pulled in. The sun slowly sets in the distance.

He cracked his knuckles, “I guess those Marines need a good lesson with my Fist of Love! Bwahahaha!” As much as he tried there was no joy in his laughter.

Legs crossed and hands on his knees, he hunched over a bit. He sighed, a weight on his shoulders that he thought should ease considering that he’s been through loss. This was different as this was flesh and blood that would never live again. A young child he raised, his grandson, was destined for greatness. Ever since the first grip from tiny hands around his finger, he knew his tiny grandson would pave a path that would take him to the top.

A path that started with Ace, Luffy, then another adopted brat Sabo, that would take them through many dangers. He couldn’t protect and steer his own son to a road of justice but he would do right with his grandsons. So he yelled and pounded it to his grandsons head,  _ I raised you to become a strong Marine! _ Then that cursed red haired Yonko had to arrive on Fuusha, that Akagami ruined everything.

He cursed that if it had been any other pirate, Luffy may have been a marine. Though rare, kind pirates were strange to the sea and that drew Luffy to the Red-Haired Pirates. It wasn’t just Shank's fault but Luffy’s as well. His trusting nature had those incredibly strong pirates wrapped around his tiny fingers, Luffy being Luffy. The idiot.

“That Akagami you were always blabbing about hasn’t been seen in days. I can’t believe you knew Makino had married that man! And had a baby no less! Brat has his father’s eyes and Makino’s hair. Cute twerp, reminds me a lot of you. Makino tells me you cried when she said you were it’s big brother. You’re still a crybaby.” He said, his tone soft as if reminiscing a simpler time.

Speaking of son’s, whatever warmth that his own son had was gone. Dragon knew and saw the injustice the World Government committed and as the Navy did nothing but continue it. The Navy’s ‘Absolute Justice’ spelled doom under Akainu’s command. There was no way in hell he would work under that damn dog, bastard that Sakazuki.

Good thing the mad dog was rotting away as he should. Good riddance.

Propping his head on an open palm, “Your old man is ice. I don’t blame him. He tried to fix this world, for its people but especially you.” 

He took a breath in.

“After what happened to your mother, he needed this world to be better for his son. He did everything in his power and position to do what was necessary but he would never have thought…you would finish it. You may have killed him but now he’s stuck fixing the mess the World Government has left. You broke his heart, when both of you were getting to know each other after all these years over Den-Den Mushi gardens of all things.”

His eyes went to the left corner but he immediately turned his head to the right. The fire that burned gently from its small wooden post was a decent distraction.

“The loud morons your nakama. They have been quiet. That swordsman is angry, he’s been destroying abandoned islands and sometimes one of your nakama would join him. They’re either angry or quiet but all I see is regret and guilt. You left without a word to them and…you came back dead. I’m no pirate but I understand nakama.” The memories of Zephyr, of what a friendship they had surfaced.

“They failed their Captain. You changed their lives and you don’t notice a damn thing. Not expecting a thing in return being the idiot you are, that’s okay with you. That navigator of yours lend me the logbook, the stupid things you did. It didn’t matter where you pointed, they had somewhere to go. But of course, as long they live you would be happy.”

Garp crossed his arms, his eyes staring at the night sky. Stars twinkling, in his opinion, a bit brighter than usual.

The cost for their luminous shine. Too high, too much. 

“Your brothers…” Garp shook his head sadly, “They haven’t eaten in days, haven’t left your ship. I’m starting to worry about them. The Phoenix and that Revolutionary girl have tried to get them to eat, to do something but they don’t understand. I remember years ago when I went to visit and found out that I had a new grandson, I could see it then. I never seen Ace love anything so much before. Rouge may have given him birth with the love of every adoring mother but you brought Ace to life. I hoped you would…Ace was always an angry brat but I saw that you were the most precious treasure he has ever known.

“Sabo is the same. You gave him what his parents never could, a family he could have and love in return. Being in the Revolutionary Army has made him a bit insane but when he’s with you he’s alive and sane. I’ve seen that kid go crazy when some shitty pirate threatens to take your head and throne. He crushed his neck with no hesitation. I guess you three really are the D. Brothers, even the adopted one. Hmph, perfect for a revolutionary."

He looked at the shore, eyes filled with worry.

“But they’re dying and nothing seems to give them the will to live. I gave them my Fist of Love but all I did was make them cry. I think it reminded them of you. You should have seen them, they thought you were sleeping. They didn’t want to accept reality, they became hysterical when you wouldn’t move. It wasn’t until they held you…..” Garp swallowed the knot in his throat.

He thought the War of the Best was one of the worst battles he’s ever fought and witnessed. Garp knew from many years of fighting, it paled harshly. The contrast from that war to this one was black and white. Three times worse than God Valley.

The Fall of Heaven, it was called. Garp didn't like it, the name of the war that took so much in a brief moment of time. A toll of blood and fire. A youth burdened by his ancestors answering a call. 

His grandsons were the first to reach their baby brother, and by then it was too late. The Straw Hats arrived second, Garp arrived not much later. The Straw Hats were wailing, shrieking, crying each in their own way. They began to mourn. Ace and Sabo, were a different story. The youngest D was being held between them, each brother on one side, shoulder to shoulder. The famous triangle formation now centered at a final end. Maybe it was the small smile on his grandson’s face that was stopping them from accepting the truth. He didn’t blame them as he himself couldn’t believe the damage. Many mortal injuries, a missing left arm cut from the shoulder, seastone bullets, slashes and stabs from swords, shrapnel embedded into skin. Wounds, too many critical to ever survive from.

His grandson was always smiles and laughter. Always, since the day he was born.

He died bloody and alone.

Garp harshly breathed in but  _ oh God _ he cried, Ace and Sabo thought he could be saved. That their baby brother just needed some emergency treatment and rest  _ and that he would wake up.  _ The broken, burning, bloody battlefield went ignored by the brothers. The war spoke loudly,  _ No one survived.  _ With trembling voices they asked the reindeer doctor why wasn’t he healing his captain, the little doctor shrieked his heart and agony.

It was when the first mate, face contorted with regret, anger, and pain, with tears running down his eye attempted to take his captain. Fire encircled the brothers, clearly stating to stay away. Ace kept talking, Sabo combed his fingers through blood matted hair as if to entice the young Pirate King to wake up. Their baby brother became the Strongest Man in The World, far stronger than Roger and Whitebeard and now he was dead. One man against hundreds of thousands, against weapons of ancient times, it was impossible but his grandson always conquered the impossible.

This time was no different, and the payment was death.

It was minutes that ticked by and the brothers quickly realized that their baby brother was  _ never going to wake up.  _ They glanced at their bloody clothes _ , blood that should never be on them _ . It was dawning on them, the most precious person they ever loved, the sunshine of their lives, their precious baby brother was dead.

Body’s trembling furiously, Sabo and Ace were slowly seeing a world they didn’t want to live in or understand, tears becoming small carved rivers on their faces. Ace asked with a voice so small and already  _ falling to pieces. _

_ “Luffy?" _

No answer.

_ It wasn’t until you said nothing. _

Ace, Sabo…they  _ cried. _

They wailed and cried until their minds took no more. They passed out. They woke up the next day to a world that was everyday night. Garp understood. You need the sun to live, it’s warmth was vital for survival. It was cold now and it was here to stay.

“I hope that your brothers and nakama move on. It’ll take years but don’t worry they can’t stay like this forever.”

Luffy saved them all. Family, Nakama, pirates, marines, nobles, citizens, people, it didn’t matter, he saved them and exited the world expecting nothing in return. In days the information spread and it became known Mugiwara no Luffy was the Greatest Pirate that ever lived. The Greatest Pirate King to ever sail the seas, and none after him could ever touch his strength or legacy. Roger became simple, Luffy became grand.

Garp barked with laughter, “They call you a hero, Luffy! Bwahaha just like your Ji-chan!” 

He remembered that remark by the lying sniper of how Luffy liked heroes but never wanted to be one, saying that he would have to share his meat. The cook cursed a silent storm at the reminder of wasted meat in the fridge.

“Did you know they're planning to make a huge bronze statue of you in the New World? Your shipwright is making sure it’s getting done properly and guess who is giving him the bronze? The Navy! What happened to marines and pirates always fighting?” In the distance, he could hear a tragic melody played by the skeleton musician.

Night reached its peak of darkness, the stars shining brightly. The black suit felt like a burden, he loosened his red tie to breathe. But he found out it wasn’t his clothing that made it hard to breathe. It was the crying and the quick breathing, he was mourning. When did he start to cry he didn’t notice nor did he care as his hands grasp the fabric of his pants. He turned his head to his left, the small sail boat that held his dead grandson.

It was a simple sailboat, wood from Noah’s ark Jinbei said, stuffed with orange marigolds, red carnations and roses, yellow sunflowers, and white primroses picked by the archaeologist.

It was Luffy, quiet and still. A horrid combination that sent misery to anyone that knew the young Pirate King. The straw hat on his belly with a hand folded above the worn out thing. A black captain's coat with gold trimming, a red dress shirt with sleeves folded to the elbows, navy blue East Blue shorts, and sandals. But no one would know how his lower half was dressed as he was blanketed with the finest cloth material, from his waist down, of the Mugiwara Pirate flag. The Straw Hat Jolly Roger smiling with its brilliant colors against the black. Come morning the boat would be pushed to sea and set aflame.

A burial was wrong, Luffy was a child of the sea even in death. To return to the Seas waters was the only end his grandson would accept. 

The sobbing didn’t seem to stop. “You idiot Luffy.” He cried loudly. “You were so young.”

Garp, the Marine Hero, cried. Heroes die. And yet he was still here and his baby grandson wasn’t.

_ “Even still I want to be loved by my grandson you idiot!” He yelled, his fists clenched threateningly. He never sees his grandson for god’s sake. _

_ Clutching the bump on his head his grandson pouted as he said with no filter but only loud enough that Garp could hear, “But I do love you Ji-chan!” _

His beloved grandson was meant for an early grave. Garp tried to fight fate etched in stone. 

“I love you too Luffy.” He wept.

He should have known better. He should have said it when he had the chance.

The dead, still and gone, can only silently bear witness to the living's misery. 

  
  


____

  
  


“No! I’m not coming out!” Luffy screamed behind the door. “What if he likes it?!”

Bogard sighed, all too used to D. Monkey shenanigans. He works under Garp for God sakes. “Luffy-san, you said you wanted to surprise your grandfather for his birthday. This will make him very happy.” His mind rewinds to his young charge’s last question. “And what’s wrong if he likes it?”

“Cause he won’t shut up about me being a marine!” Well Luffy wasn’t wrong, Bogard agreed. Speaking of Garp… 

“Bogard! Where’s the brat?”

“Here he comes. Too late to back up now, Luffy-san.” Bogard said, opening the door and ignoring the tongue Luffy stuck out. “He’s here, Vice-Admi―”

Garp catches the object flying toward his face. It was his helmet, the dog mask Sengoku called it. It was a helmet, damn it. He easily caught the next thing flying to his face. 

Wearing the same bulldog helmet, white suit with medals included, Garp studied his grandson. It was a mini-me. He looked at Bogard to Luffy before he burst out laughing. The biggest smile on his face. Luffy matched it with his own laughter. Luffy wiggled out of his grandpa’s hanging grip to wrap his arms normally around his neck. 

“Shishishi! Happy birthday Ji-chan!” Luffy yelled. 

“Bwhahaha! What a gift! You’re gonna be a marine, Luffy?” He put on his own helmet as he placed Luffy on his shoulder.

Luffy crossed his arms defiantly. “Nope!” He poked Garp’s nose. “I’m gonna be you for today.”

“A bulldog and his puppy son.” Bogard couldn’t help grin. It was a cute sight. 

“Oh? If you’re going to be me today then you’re going to do it right. Listen up, Luffy! You’re gonna order these men around!” Garp said seriously. Luffy mimicked as best he could but he was too cute for it to work. 

Bogard shook his head. The poor cadets on board were in for a tough day. Nothing like getting ordered around by a four year old. However, it would do good training in rough conditions. A ship with two Monkey D’s was bound for chaos. 

“Do you like it?” Luffy says quietly to his Ji-chan. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You brat, I love it!” Garp yelled. His cute grandson was in a junior marine cadet suit, with his dog helmet too! Sengoku wouldn’t believe it. Thinking of Sengoku… “Bogard! Take a picture!” 

“Already am, Vice-Admiral.”

Ruffling his grandson’s head, he said softly. “It’s a good gift, thank you Luffy.”

“You’re welcome Ji-chan!” Smiling a legendary D smile, Luffy knocked his head against his Ji-chan’s. “I love you, Ji-chan!”

__

  
  


_ Me too, Garp thought as his grandson was pushed to sea, burning away to the sunrise. _

__

  
  
  


__


End file.
